


Coffee Shop AU

by NoApologies



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApologies/pseuds/NoApologies
Summary: 1994. Emmanuel Macron entre en Terminale quand Justin Trudeau passe une année à Paris comme serveur. Leurs routes vont se croiser.





	1. Le Café

L'été refusait de s'achever en ce lundi 5 septembre 1994. La journée avait été particulièrement lourde et poisseuse et les parisiens attendaient impatiemment que l'orage qui n'en finissait pas d'assombrir le ciel, éclate enfin.

Justin avait de la chance. Le petit café où il était serveur depuis quelques semaines gardait la fraîcheur de la cave où il était en partie installé, la seule source de chaleur étant les cappuccinos onctueux et les expressos serrés qu'il préparait à longueur de journée. Bien qu’il n’y travaille que depuis peu, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, tout de bois relevé de touches de fer forgé. Les lumières colorées et les nombreuses cloisons, renfoncements et étagères chargées de bibelots et de vieilles éditions d’ouvrages oubliés faisaient que chaque recoin avait sa couleur, son ambiance particulière. On entendait à peine les discussions, pourtant animées, les bruits de vaisselle et la radio passant _All I Wanna Do_.

La pluie se mit brusquement à tomber, tambourinant sur les carreaux. Le petrichor se mêla à l'odeur du café alors qu'un adolescent blond et trempé entra en trombe dans le café. Il tenait beaucoup trop de livres contre lui, qu'il avait cherché à protéger avec son dos des éléments. Il les rangea délicatement sur la table ronde en bois usé, en profitant pour les trier par taille croissante, avant d'étudier attentivement le menu en comptant tout en recomptant ses pièces. Il en plaça une pile parfaitement ordonnée de côté et posa sa tête dans sa main, perdu dans ses pensées ou la contemplation du lieu.  
Justin s'amusa de ce comportement minutieux, presque obsessionnel. Il revenait de plusieurs mois à vivre au fil de l'eau au Viêtnam et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horreur de l'adolescent s'il avait dû dormir dans un hamac encore humide en bordure de rizière à cause d'un mauvais calcul d'un itinéraire. Il finit de ranger quelques verres avant de prendre la commande de ce nouveau venu. Son air affable en doc marteens, 501 et débardeur noir contrastait avec le pantacourt beige, le polo bleu ciel et la posture rigide du jeune client.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?  
_Que fait un Canadien à Paris ? Pardonnez-moi, je veux dire, la soupe du jour et un gâteau au chocolat, s'il vous plait. L'adolescent fixait maintenant Justin de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre le mystère devant lui.  
_C'est une longue histoire, répondit Justin en souriant, plus amusé que brusqué par le côté abrupt de la question. Mais, si tu viens assez souvent peut-être que j'aurai le temps de te la raconter en entier. Très bon choix le gâteau au chocolat, c'est aussi mon dessert préféré. Je vois que tu as dévalisé les librairies des environs, dit-il en désignant la pile de livres du regard. Tu dois vouloir absolument réussir ta licence, à réviser aussi longtemps la rentrée.  
_En fait, je suis en terminal. Je serai en classes préparatoires l'année prochaine, alors autant commencer tôt. Enfin, je ne pense pas que le rôle de la littérature se limite à la préparation de concours, je crois que les grandes œuvres se suffisent à elles-mêmes, elles nous élèvent et nous font accéder à un passé inexorablement terminé et pourtant immédiatement à portée. C'est comme si..."

Justin l'écoutait attentivement, impressionné par l'enthousiasme débordant que montrait l'adolescent envers un domaine que ceux de son âge jugeaient habituellement particulièrement rébarbatif. Si la pile d'ouvrages classiques et son habillement un peu guindé avait pu lui faire croire un instant qu'il avait la vingtaine, la manière dont son visage s'animait, la façon dont chaque phrase était appuyée de mouvements de main presque exagérés lui donnait au contraire un air terriblement enfantin.

_Une soupe du jour et un gâteau au chocolat. D'accord." Non pas que Justin ne l'aurait pas écouté parler des heures - le sujet l'intéressait lui-aussi, et sa voix avait un effet exaltant et apaisant à la fois, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer d'où cela pouvait venir; seulement, de nombreuses personnes avaient profité de l'orage pour trouver refuge dans le café, et il leur devait aussi un peu d'attention. Il alla récupérer leurs commandes, saluant au passage un couple d'habituées, et revint quelques temps plus tard avec une corbeille de pain et un bol de dés d'emmental, puis une assiette fumante répandant une douce odeur de cumin.

"Attention c'est chaud. Pour te répondre, hm...  
_Emmanuel  
_Pour te répondre Emmanuel - moi c'est Justin d'ailleurs - Eh bien, j'ai pas mal voyagé cette année, et pour éviter un contraste trop brusque en retournant à la vie normale, j'ai décidé de me poser une année à Paris avant de retourner au Canada, où j'enseignerai le français. Je fais une sorte d'année charnière. J’adorerais, j'adorerais t’en dire plus, mais c'est le rush maintenant. Ça devrait se calmer plus tard.  
_Oh. Emmanuel semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre la conversation, et il sembla soudainement ailleurs. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Mais je repasserai."

Justin profita du moment où il lui amenait le dessert - qui s’avéra effectivement délicieux - pour lui donner ses horaires, et de celui où il débarrassait pour lui conseiller les meilleurs périodes pour venir. Emmanuel avait déjà bien entamé _Le Rouge et Le Noir_ quand il quitta le café alors que la nuit était tombée sur la ville lumière.


	2. La Géode

Le lourd été céda rapidement le pas à un automne doux et ensoleillé. Emmanuel aimait particulièrement cette période de l’année, pleine de changements et d’opportunités. Son prestigieux nouveau lycée lui avait immédiatement plu: l’effervescence intellectuelle qui y régnait était sans pareil. Dans chaque salle, dans chaque couloir, des personnes brillantes, cultivées, passionnées… Tout l’émervaillait, des longues heures à étudier en silence au fourmillement intellectuel des débats qui surgissaient à chaque occasion…

Oh, bien sûr, ELLE lui manquait. Elle lui manquait même terriblement. Tous les soirs ou presque, il s’endormait à deux, trois, parfois quatre heures du matin, luttant pour ravaler sa tristesse et sa colère. Il essayait, entre les appels téléphoniques trop rares, de rester occupé le plus possible, pour ne pas se mettre à brusquement pleurer en apercevant les rayons “théâtre” ou “littérature” des lourdes armoires de bois du CDI. Il en était même réduit à faire un savant zigzag parmis les tables alignées ; cela lui évitait que ces mots, encore trop douloureux, pénètrent son champ de vision, lui brisant au passage le cœur.

Au final, il passait relativement peu de temps en ce lieu de savoir. Il avait d’abord essayé d’y faire ses devoirs, mais la tâche s’était rapidement révélée impossible : après tout, qui a envie de calculer des transformations dans le plan complexe quand on peut passer deux heures à lire Hegel, Hume ou Schopenhauer ? Mais, avant de penser à s’amuser, il devait assurer son avenir. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, il avait découvert, peu avant la rentrée de septembre, un petit café à mi-chemin entre son lycée et sa chambre de bonne et, comble du miracle pour le quartier, abordable. Il emmenait régulièrement stylos, cahiers et manuels, y prenant tantôt part de tarte et tranche de gâteau, tantôt une énorme tasse de cappuccino. Il avait souvent l’occasion de discuter avec Justin, le fascinant serveur qui y travaillait. En guise de jeu, celui-ci lui donnait à chaque fois un indice sur sa vie passée, dont ils discutaient à chaque retrouvaille.

C’est ainsi qu’au lieu de réviser le métabolisme des plantes, il avait passé une après-midi d’octobre à la cité des Sciences et de l’Industrie, un dessin de la Géode griffonné sur un mouchoir en papier dans la poche. Il tenta plus ou moins de se convaincre que la visite de l’exposition permanente consistait une forme de révision. Trois heures plus tard, il en savait effectivement plus sur l’histoire de l’industrie automobile, la dualité onde-corpuscule et le trou dans la couche d’ozone, mais n’arrivait toujours pas à relier ce lieu au barista. Peut-être qu’il y avait simplement travaillé ? Ca semblait trop facile, et si c’était effectivement la bonne réponse, Justin aurait probablement dessiné le bâtiment principal, et pas uniquement le dôme géodésique.

Alors qu’il était accoudé à la balustrade, sa tête négligemment posée dans sa main, admirant les reflets déformés et la régularité de la structure métallique, une voix le tira de ses pensées.

“Malgré les apparences, une géode n’a pas toutes ses faces égales, contrairement à la pyramide du Louvre par exemple. Les arêtes ne sont pas toutes identiques, même si c’est difficile à voir.”

A côté de lui, deux jeunes femmes discutaient. Ou, plutôt, l’une parlait avec enthousiasme, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, pendant que l’autre l’écoutait, souriante et fascinée. Elles lui semblaient vaguement familières ; probablement des élèves de prépa qu’il avait dû croiser dans les couloirs des dizaines de fois sans y faire attention. Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, se demandant où il avait pu voir deux filles aux cheveux courts, en pantalons droits et chemises à carreaux.

Il devait les avoir fixées avec trop d’insistances, car elles s'étaient arrêter de parler et le regardaient, l’une avec curiosité, l’autre avec méfiance.

“Et est-ce que cette forme de géode a un intérêt quelconque à part celui d’affirmer dans Paris la si grande modernité de notre cher président ?”

Elles éclatèrent de rire. L’une d’elles posa même sa main sur son bras. Il s’était déjà montré insolent en écoutant leur conversation, sa seule chance de s’en sortir, avait-il pensé, était d’un rajouter une couche. Osé, mais jouable. Et gagné.

“L’intérêt c’est de faire avancer les recherches sur la tengéricité. Si tu veux, c’est le fait qu’une structure architecturale tienne toute seule, par équilibre des forces, plutôt que grâce aux propriétés mécaniques des matériaux qui la composent. Cela permettrait de faire des structures autoporteuses, avec le maximum d’espace libre à l’intérieur. C’était d’ailleurs le but poursuivi par Buckminster Fuller lors qu’il réalisa la biosphère de Montréal - c’est une géode beaucoup plus grande que celle-ci, et transparente - même s’il n’y est pas parvenu. “

 _Montréal_. Il avait passé toute une après-midi au parc de la Villette pour _Montréal_. Il voyait, non, entendait déjà le rire de Justin lorsqu’il lui raconterait ses déboires. La frustration l’envahit malgré lui, mais rien que d’imaginer le regard espiègle du canadien, elle s’était envolée.

“Attends, tu ne serais pas un habitué du café ? Je n’y travaille que depuis une semaine et j’ai du déjà te servir une ou deux fois et… Mais oui, tu dois être le lycéen dont nous parle souvent Justin ! Emmanuel, c’est ça ?”

Le café. Bien sûr. Il les avait aperçues plusieurs fois, quand il suivait distraitement Justin du regard entre deux calculs de l’évolution de l’intensité électrique dans un circuit RL. Visiblement celle qui venait de le reconnaître avait fini par y décrocher un petit contrat de serveuse. De ce qu’il avait pu en voir, le canadien les appréciait beaucoup. Emmanuel supposait d’ailleurs qu’il devait être en couple avec l’une d’entre elles, sans avoir réussi à déterminer laquelle.

Un sentiment puissant, mélange de gêne et fierté, le tira de ses réflexions. Justin parlait de *lui*. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance, échouant probablement.

“Oui, je… J’habite dans le quartier, et mon lycée y est aussi, et j’adore ce café, c’est simple en restant chaleureux, c’est beaucoup plus facile de s’y concentrer qu’au CDI d’Henri IV, on est beaucoup moins distraits et  
_Pas de doute, c’est bien lui ! En parlant de ce café, on devrait y aller. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu commençais une heure plus tôt ce soir ? Je viens avec toi, j’ai des articles à relire. Emmanuel, tu viens ?  
_ Avec plaisir ?  
_ Laurence. Et Céline.  
_Avec plaisir, Laurence ! Oh attendez, j’ai un appel à passer et je vous rejoins ensuite.” Entre l’énigme et les révisions, il en avait oublié qu’il devait justement l’appeler Elle aujourd’hui. “Vous savez où il y a une cabine téléphonique dans le quartier ?  
_Oui, sur le chemin du métro. On t’y accompagne.”

Emmanuel arriva deux heures et demi plus tard au café. Il était bien décidé à avancer dans ses révisions et à rattraper le temps inutilement perdu à errer à la Villette. Il s’installa à sa table habituelle et rédigea studieusement ses fiches. Il était tellement concentré que lorsque Céline vint prendre sa commande, il lui répondit mécaniquement, sans même lever le regard de ses copies doubles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix familière mais au ton inhabituellement sérieux, le tira de son travail.

“Bonsoir Emmanuel.”

Justin s’était installé devant lui, son t-shirt gris clair remonté laissant voir ses avants-bras musclés, posés sur le dossier. Laurence se tenait derrière lui. Le lycéen finit d’encadrer sa définition avant de lui répondre.

“Bonsoir. J’ai beaucoup de travail en retard, je dois réviser.  
_Oh. Très bien. Je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser alors.”

Justin se leva, l’air déçu. Laurence posa sa main dans son dos et ils s’installèrent dans un recoin à l’écart. Emmanuel ne pu s’empêcher de remarquer que leur conversation était animée. Il lui semblait même qu’ils lançaient régulièrement des regards dans sa direction. Ils devaient comprendre, il n’était pas comme eux, il avait plein d’autres tâches à faire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la moitié de sa soirée à des futilités, ELLE avait eu raison de le rappeler à l’ordre, il était à Paris pour réussir, l’amusement passait ensuite.

Céline leur amena deux bières, puis lui apporta son plat. En la voyant, il prit enfin conscience de son impolitesse.

“Merci. Pardon. Je vous rejoins bientôt, j’ai presque fini.  
_Prends ton temps, lui répondit-elle avec patience, on a tous été au lycée, on a tous cru que rater un DS de maths serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver dans notre vie. De toute manière, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de discuter avec vous ce soir, je travaille jusqu’à la fermeture.” Elle lui sourit et partit récupérer la commande d’une autre table.

Il finit par retrouver Justin et Laurence, en pleine conversation sur les élections à venir.

“Et qui l’emportera selon toi ?  
_J’aimerais que ce soit Jacques Delors, mais avec les législatives, l’année dernière, je crains que le PS soit mort. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu’il soit possible de se relever d’une telle défaite. Grâce à notre fabuleux président de la honte, Édouard Balladur va gagner. Merci la Gauche.  
_C’est vrai qu’en-dehors de son admirable politique culturelle, intervint Emmanuel, Mitterrand a trahi l’idéal socialiste. Les révélations sur son passé Vichyste n’aident pas, les électeurs n’ont plus confiance. Il faudrait vraiment moraliser la vie politique si on veut que ça change. Justin, c’est amusant que tu parles de cela, je n’imaginais pas du tout que tu puisses t’intéresser à la politique.”  
Justin et Laurence échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Il aurait pu être vexé si leur joie n’était pas aussi contagieuse.  
“Tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
_Non, je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu. D’ailleurs Emmanuel, on m’a dit que tu étais tellement désespéré de trouver la réponse à ma dernière énigme que tu demandais de l’aide à toutes les personnes que tu croisais. Je suis déçu, je pensais qu’avec ton amour des livres, tu trouverais tout de suite.”

Emmanuel resta offusqué deux secondes, juste le temps de remarquer l’air adorable que ses pommettes saillantes donnaient à Justin lorsqu’il souriait.

“Oui, Montréal. Tu y as vécu toute ta vie avant de voyager ?  
_Non, j’ai fait ma dernière année d’études à l’université de la Colombie-Britannique, à Vancouver. C’est littéralement à l’autre bout du pays. Mais tout le reste, enfance, lycée, premières années universitaires, je les ai passées à Montréal. C’est ma ville préférée. Je sais, je n'ai pas connu grand chose d'autre, mais elle est extraordinaire

Ils discutèrent jusqu’à très tard de Montréal, des différences entre les systèmes éducatifs canadiens et français, d’innovations architecturales et de voyages. Ils se quittèrent à la fermeture, aidant Céline à ranger le café. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, c’est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu’Emmanuel trouva le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre car j'avais besoin de poser la structure de l'histoire avant. C'est bon, je connais déjà la fin :) Les publications seront ensuite beaucoup plus régulières (je l'espère)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	3. Jour du Souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila... Vous ne l'attendiez sans doute plus, mais il est là.
> 
> Il est possible que les prochains chapitres arrivent cette année, je ne m'engage plus à rien.
> 
> Bonne lecture et profitez bien des références que je glisse dans chacun des chapitres :)

Il était déjà 15h quand Justin Trudeau ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il chercha machinalement une présence à ses côtés, mais il n’y avait personne. Le second oreiller et les marques sur son corps témoignaient pourtant que ça n’avait pas été le cas encore quelques heures plus tôt. Il soupira en regardant en direction de sa fenêtre, sur laquelle venait couler la pluie de novembre. 

S’il devait en juger par son mal de crâne, la soirée avait du être intense. Un grand verre d’eau lui permit de retrouver un peu le cours des évènements. Il était allé au Quetzal, qui, en ce jeudi veille de jour férié, était plein à craquer d’étudiants. Il avait bu pas mal, sans jamais payer aucun de ses cocktails. Et avait dansé, beaucoup, avec des personnes dont il avait déjà oublié le visage.

Il fit quelques pompes pour finir de se réveiller avant de prendre une longue douche pour délasser ses muscles endoloris de la fête et de la nuit qui avait suivi. Il se tenait devant le frigo, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, concentré dans sa recherche de jus d’orange, quand il entendit une voix venant de la pièce d’à côté.

“Alors Blanche-Neige, enfin sorti de ton sommeil ?”

Il regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit Laurence installée sur la table de la cuisine, deux paquets de copie posés autour d’elle, stylo rouge en main. 

“Il est trop tard pour invoquer le décallage horaire ?  
_Dit plutôt que la nuit a été intense” lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amusée tandis que Justin lui embrassait les cheveux. De l’eau continuait à goutter des siens, tombant sur ses épaules avant de glisser le long de ses bras et de son torse.

“Où est Céline ?  
_Elle est partie déposer les affiches au local. Hâte d’être le 1er, ça va être une journée d’action d’anthologie. Et elle a inversé vos shifts, donc ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’es pas en retard.  
_Comment ? Je commence à 17h ce soir.  
_Non, tu confonds avec samedi dernier. Aujourd’hui, tu devais faire l’ouverture.  
_Je suppose que je suis de corvée de pain frais du matin pour toute la semaine à venir ?  
_Pour le reste du mois, avec option tartine grillée et beurrée.”

Ils continuèrent à se chambrer tandis que Justin se préparait et prenait ce qui servait à la fois de petit déjeuner et de goûter. Puis il enfila un manteau léger et partit affronter la bruine et la grisaille parisienne.  
Un détour en chemin le fait tomber sur une cérémonie d’hommage à l’amnistie du 11 novembre ; de nombreuses personnes, pour la plupart d’un âge très avancées, certaines en fauteuil roulant, la plupart des autres avec des cannes, une poignée en uniforme, tous très dignes, entourent un monument aux morts. 

Il s’arrêta un instant, écoutant avec respect le discours un peu solennel d’un élu en écharpe tricolore. Lors qu’il eut fini de parler, une femme très âgée et visiblement émue, lui adressa spontanément la parole :

“Ca fait du bien de vous voir ici ; des jeunes gens, je veux dire. C’est l’histoire de la nation, vous savez. C’est important, quand on doute, de se rappeler qu’elle est toujours là. Ne jamais oublier surtout. Quand on doute, quand on vit des drames… “

Elle n’arriva pas à finir sa phrase, prise de sanglots. Instinctivement, Justin prit alors ses mains dans les siennes, quand une voix claire et familière se fit entendre.

«Blanqui disait que Les malheureux n’ont que la patrie»  
Emmanuel, que Justin n’avait pas encore vu, se tenait derrière elle, et venait de poser sa main sur son bras. Elle continua un peu à pleurer avant de sourire tristement

“Excusez-moi, je suis toujours très émue. J’ai perdu mon père et mon frère à la bataille d’Amiens. Il avait à peine 16 ans, la vie devant lui… Moi, j’étais déjà montée à Paris, comme apprentie couturière… Avant, je faisais l’aller-retour, mais depuis que mon autre soeur est morte, mon fils ne voit plus l’intérêt de m’emmener… Et mes petits-enfants n’ont pas le temps…”

Elle parla longuement, de la mort, de la famille, et du temps qui passe. Elle parlait surtout de sa solitude, sans jamais vraiment le dire, mais Justin l’entendait aussi clairement que si les mots avaient été prononcés. Lorsqu’elle reconnut son accent canadien, elle partit en longs remerciements sur la bravoure de son peuple prêt à se sacrifier, et de la dette infinie de la France. Il la laissa parler en souriant, jugeant qu’il n’était peut-être pas nécessaire de lui faire remarquer que l’engagement du Canada dans la guerre avait aussi rencontré une vive opposition dans la population, des personnes ayant même préféré mourir lors d’émeutes dans les rues de Québec plutôt que dans une tranchée de la Somme. Il lui proposa de venir avec lui au café, mais la vieille femme refusa, expliquant avoir besoin de s’allonger après être restée aussi longtemps debout. Emmanuel avait par contre précipitamment accepté.

“J’ai urgemment besoin d’un chocolat chaud” avait-il dit avant de renouer son écharpe noir autour de son cou. Ses épaules étaient rentrées, son visage fermé. Justin mis d’abord cela sur le compte du froid et de la bruine, même si le temps était particulièrement clément par rapport à ce qu’il avait été habitué au Canada.

“C’est amusant le destin parfois, commença l’adolescent alors qu’il marchait à ses côtés. C’est de là d’où je viens. Amiens, je veux dire. Peut-être que j’ai même déjà croisé cette femme sans le réaliser.  
_Peut-être même que nous nous sommes croisés tous les trois ! J’ai assisté à la cérémonie du Souvenir pour les 60 ans de la bataille d’Amiens avec mon père.  
_Si c’est le cas je ne m’en souviens pas, j’avais à peine un an, et il y a de grandes chances que mes parents travaillaient ce jour là. Ils sont dans la fonction hospitalière, alors les jours fériés c’est théorique pour eux. Mais attends, qu’est-ce que tu faisais à Amiens, en novembre, à quoi, 6 ans ? Pas vraiment le lieu ou la saison pour faire du tourisme…”

Justin soupira. Il aimait énormément son père, évidemment. Mais il aimait encore plus l’anonymat, la normalité que lui apportait la vie à l’étranger. En même temps, Emmanuel était devenu un ami, et il devenait de plus en plus absurde qu’il ne sache pas cet aspect de sa vie.

“Mon père est Pierre Elliott Trudeau. Il était premier ministre du Canada à l’époque, et m’emmenait souvent avec lui dans ses voyages officiels.”

L’adolescent resta un instant bouche bé, fixant Justin de surprise au point de manquer de se prendre un poteau si celui-ci n’était pas intervenu à temps.

“Merci. Woah ! Je suis un peu sous le choc, pardon, c’est que je n’avais jamais réalisé que les politiques étaient de vraies personnes. Jusqu’à présent je les ai surtout vus comme des personnages de télévision. Mais en fait ce sont de véritables humains !  
_Oh, non tu avais raison de ce côté-là, je suis en réalité un vampire.”

Emmanuel éclata de rire, un rire total, le pliant en deux au milieu du trottoir au point qu’il pose sa main sur l’avant-bras de Justin, comme s’il avait peur de tomber. Il finit par s’arrêter, un large sourire illuminant son visage, sa respiration pas encore revenue à la normale.

“C’est vrai que je ne t’ai jamais vu dehors… Sauf aujourd’hui, mais on ne peut pas dire que le soleil soit particulièrement une menace… C’est comment d’avoir un père premier ministre ? Si tu veux en parler, bien sûr.  
_Oh, à part visiter des dizaines de pays et être reconnu partout, ça ne change rien. Il te lit une histoire pour dormir quand tu es petit, t’apprends à nouer ta cravate quand tu es grand, passe beaucoup plus de temps qu’il ne devrait à travailler, mais est toujours là pour te dire et te montrer qu’il est fier de toi.”

Emmanuel s’était complètement figé, tête baissée, les épaules encore plus rentrées que lorsqu’ils avaient quittés la cérémonie, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Son visage, un instant plus tôt rayonnant, s’était fermé, le vieillissant de dix ans tout en lui donnant un air terriblement enfantin. Sa lèvre commençait à trembler. Justin fut pris d’une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bercer, de lui dire que tout ira bien.  
Le lycéen finit par briser le silence, d’une voix froide, comme s’il en contrôlait chaque intonation et qu’il suffirait d’un rien, une bourrasque de vent, un contact non anticipé, pour la briser. Malgré ses efforts, Emmanuel rayonnait de colère.

“C’est vraiment horrible ce qu’elle nous a raconté tout à l’heure. “Pas le temps d’aller à Amiens”. Qu’est-ce qu’ils croient ses petits-enfants, qu’elle va vivre éternellement ?”

Justin resta un instant interdit devant ce qui lui semblait un brusque changement de conversation.

“Quand on est une famille on est présents les uns pour les autres. On ne prétexte pas une n-ième garde urgente, ou au moins on s’arrange pour ne pas les avoir le même week-end ! Je peux me débrouiller seul à Paris pendant des mois mais pour rester trois jours chez moi j’aurais besoin d’une garde ! Tout ça pour m’empêcher de la voir ! J’ai si peu de valeur qu’ils préfèrent ne plus jamais passer du temps avec moi plutôt qu’accepter que je ne corresponde pas à leurs attentes ?”

Et il avait éclaté en sanglots, comme si la tristesse avait grandit en lui pendant des semaines au point d’être trop grande pour que son corps la contienne. Justin passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et Emmanuel se réfugia contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, ses larmes ne semblant jamais devoir s’arrêter.  
Mais aussi terrible que soit l’orage, il finit toujours par s’estomper, et les tempêtes émotionnelles ne font pas exceptions. Quand les sanglots de l’adolescent s’arrêtèrent, Justin posa doucement sa main sur sa tête.

“Je n’ai pas compris tout ce que tu voulais me dire, mais je sais que tu as effectivement besoin en urgence d’un chocolat chaud. Avec double ration de chamallows. Et de parler. Je suis là et je t’écoute. Si tu as envie bien sûr.”

Emmanuel acquiesça doucement et ils se rendirent au café, marchant silencieusement dans la pluie automnale.


End file.
